


Bleeding out for you

by avengingdoctorwolf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Murder, Sex, graphic depictions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengingdoctorwolf/pseuds/avengingdoctorwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: She whispered into his with ear with her breath shuddering, "I'm a monster." He smoothed down her blood doused locks and whispered back, "I know." Their first time killing together, in harmony, brought a grin to Hannibal's face and tension between Abigail's legs. </p><p>Also known as: that time Hannibal and Abigail got really unorthodox at a crime scene of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding out for you

The pair had stood towering over the girls slowly cooling dead frame. Her white cardigan contrasted with the blood pooling out from underneath her, still flowing from her body, mostly emanating from the delicately cut gash on the girls thin neck. Her skin was ruptured and split efficiently, the cut that had required only one smooth motion on Abigail's part - an impressive cut for a trainee. The green and blue décor of the small living room had been thoroughly disrupted as the girls blood had spattered elegantly on the walls and the surrounding furniture. The room luckily only consisted of a pair of matching, light green fabric sofas, a flat screen television mounted imperfectly on the far wall and a coffee table of dark mahogany that was far too expensive and well ruined with coffee cup rings to be first hand. Hannibal and Abigail now stood, facing each other, Hannibal slightly out of breath from the adrenalin and Abigail slightly sweaty for all the nerves she'd accumulated. It was clear the she was fretting mostly over getting caught red handed, quite literally, rather than fearing the barbaric slaughter, butcher and organ removal they'd both committed. Luckily Hannibal only had to send her a glance coupled with a slight brush of his hand alongside hers to reassure her that her actions were well received by him and presently they both knew that only his opinions of her were opinions that she cared about. 

Before Hannibal had collected Abigail from the psychiatric hospital, he had predicted Abigail's fear so had taken all the necessary requirements to ensuring their anonymity in their actions, he just wanted her to enjoy the kill. And he was sure that she did. There was something Hannibal had recognised in Abigail, not entirely sure at first what it was. He tried to get it to reveal itself throughout their therapy sessions but came up short, finding her one of the most complex and intriguing patients he'd ever had. He eventually came to realise that Abigail, despite not taking part in her fathers killings, had the makings of a very good, very mirthless killer. Hannibal had played with many ideas of Abigail, unsure of whether to expose this side of her to the authorities or to ease it out for himself. He'd settled for easing out when one fine day he and Will had taken her for a walk. There was a beautiful blue winged butterfly cruising through the air around them, not worried at all about its airspace, just contented with new company it seemed. As the butterfly soared down to around her ankles, Abigail, without as much as a stutter in her sentence, stamped down hard on the butterfly with no emotion in her face at all. It was then that Hannibal had seen her true potential and had elected to involve her in some way or another. 

********************************************************************

Ending the pairs companionable stillness, Hannibal smoothed down Abigail's blood doused locks and tucked a long loose strand of brown hair behind Abigail's ear. Without as much as a hesitation, Abigail leaned into his soft touch as he let his hand move to and then linger on her chin before continuing down to her shoulder. A tiny shudder, almost unnoticed by Hannibal, shot down her body and straight into her groin causing the faintest blush to spread across her chest and cheeks. Raising his eyebrows Hannibal motioned for Abigail to come closer, whispering to her as though the dead corpse was merely asleep. 

"Now, now Abigail, you've done such a splendid job. The precision of which you executed the cut was by far one of the best I've seen, not quite to my standard of course, but I'll forgive you for your first attempt." Hannibal moved his hand from her shoulder down to her forearm and back up again, something Abigail was unable to resist. Usually such a touch warranted a paternal relationship to grow but for her it just reinforced her spreading lust. 

"Hannibal, I, I'm a monster. L-look at what-" She futilely tried to come across as remorseful but Hannibal wasn't as easily fooled as the next man.

"Abigail Hobbs," he interrupted authoritatively "monsters are the only creatures that truly get to play." A small smile played at the corners of his mouth, threatening to reach his eyebrows. 

"I suppose you're right, but I just can't, I feel, I mean it's wrong but I," she stammered even in her whisper, ashamed of the words she just couldn't form. Although she felt no remorse, Abigail did feel a wet warmth spreading through her body, something she could not yet explain to herself. Hannibal immediately nodded like he understood exactly what she meant. Leaning back out of her personal space, nearly warranting a protest from the girl, Hannibal unfolded his neatly tucked up handkerchief and dabbed delicately at the blood on her forehead. He caused a sharp jolt of surprise when his touch stopped being a soft, caring type and turned more forceful. Grabbing her chin hard and pulling her face up to look at his Hannibal lifted his eyebrows and drew in a sharp breath.

"You're aroused aren't you?" He said quite harshly. Seeing the look of embarrassed surprise on her face, he continued in a much softer, gravelly tone. "Now now, come there's no need to be ashamed my dear, why do you think I got into this business?" A smirk played at his lips as he perched down on one of the living room sofas and motioned for Abigail to join him.

Confusion flushed through Abigail's petite frame as she toyed with the end of her coral coloured scarf, the one covering her puckered scar. She coyly sat down beside Hannibal, as close to the arm of the sofa as she could, as if she would offend Hannibal if she came too close. He reached out though with a tsk and hauled Abigail into his lap by her arm, coming this close to dislocating her shoulder. By now she could only look at him as the lights of an oncoming car if she were a deer in the middle of an empty road. 

"Oh no dear girl you needn't be frightened of me, I shall never harm you like I harm others. You're far too much an asset don't you see?" He inspected the length of her body and suddenly she felt open, naked and vulnerable despite her every fantasy practically unfolding in real time. Hannibal's long, artful fingers reached to her neck scarf and began to deftly untie the knot there.

"Abigail, I know you're aroused from what we just did. I know you're panicking also. I'd like to attempt to sate your thoughts for the minute, would you allow me the privilege?" Hannibal coaxed her scarf from her neck and immediately fixed his lips to the scar she bore, not before discarding the scarf to the floor. 

Abigail hadn't been with other men before, she didn't know what to do, where to touch and what to say so her body settled on aborted little gasps and fleeting touches all over the expanse of Hannibal's back and shoulders. Every few seconds her back arched in the most feline way and Hannibal had to push her back down onto the sofa again as he expertly traced her scar, collarbone and jaw line with his tongue and occasional nips.

"Hann-" She had to pause to clear her throat. "Hannibal, I-". Just the beginnings of her sentence had Hannibal unattached himself from the girls throat but remained in place, looking up to her eyes from just below her chin. From his position he could see her crimson flush across her cheeks and inwardly congratulated himself for making such light work of her further arousal. Even for an inexperienced girl Abigail knew what she wanted, she was hard to please and was even harder to impress.

"I'm sorry Abigail was there something you were uncomfortable with? I didn't make my intentions clear enough, for that I'm most apologetic. Shall I stop?" Hannibal began to pull away from her soft, white flesh but was immediately brought back by Abigail's hand unexpectedly appearing at the back of his head. His gaze continued to scrutinise her pretty face and soon he perceived the wild, ravaged look in her eyes that could only be described as unadulterated want. 

"Ah my dear if you wanted more, you simply needed to ask. Will you allow me to do what I like? You can tell me to stop if you change your mind." Hannibal's confidence reflected into Abigail and she immediately knew what she wanted. Sitting herself upright she leaned close into Hannibal's now moved face. Her left hand lingered upon Hannibal's neck and ear lobe whilst her other hand traced lightly up and down his thigh, she pulled him in close with her left hand and initiated a hard, dirty kiss. Their teeth clashed together as their lips met feverishly but the battle of tongues that ensued had Abigail drawing back for breath. Her lips traced his jaw up to his ear and she stated confidently and knowingly "Hannibal, would you fuck me?". 

For an a split second Hannibal was totally thrown off guard. He was only unaware for a second though as he then threw Abigail back down onto the sofa and pinned her feminine wrists together on the arm of the sofa. 

"If you want me like that, you shall have me like that but let me be perfectly clear Abigail, the only time language like that will ever be used is by me, do you understand?" His velvet, dark voice rolling into Abigail's ears sent another wave of passion over her as she attempted to capture his lips again. He began to lean into her but sharply pulled away with a sly grin. The sweaty flesh of his fingers was then felt by Abigail along the line of exposed skin at the top of her jeans that had been revealed in the brief struggle. His hands made their way across the expanse of skin, scratching, pinching and then caressing as he made his way upwards to the hem of her navy blue, blood stained vest top. In one swift move he'd unpinned her wrists and used both of his free hands to pull the top up and over her head, throwing it carelessly into the pool of blood still leaking from the dead girls body. Hannibal ran his tongue slowly across the line of her bust, never venturing underneath her bra, teasing her moans out of her. Bucking her hips, Abigail clearly was not sated with just the ill advised provisional touches. And who was Hannibal to decline her what she wanted?

Making quick work of her bra clasp, Hannibal tended to her large, full breasts and took each nipple into his mouth in turn, biting, sucking and whirling his tongue around them. Abigail's moans grew louder each time and her chest began to heave, rising and falling as if she'd been running from the serial murderer currently licking a tormenting trail down her abdomen. Hannibal reached the line of her jeans and his brow furrowed causing Abigail to spiral into a complete panic. Her wrists were still pinned by Hannibal's lithe right hand so her options were fairly limited but she still had her mouth thankfully.

"Is everything...are you...? Did I do something?" She stumbled over her words, speaking faster as she tried to regain her breathe. Her apologetic tone provoked a tut tut and a mere eyebrow raise as a response but nonetheless Hannibal set back to work licking the line of visible skin without so much as a word. His deft fingers made light work of the single metal button and the small, jittery zip and so Abigail's breath hitched very audibly as Hannibal toyed with the bow on her mint green and white lace panties. He quickly skimmed the tip of his finger just inside the line of the panties causing a buck of Abigail's hips but he snapped his free hand to her hipbone and pushed her back down forcibly. 

"Abigail we're going to disagree if you keep making such a fuss." His chocolate rich voice didn't do anything to stamp out the fire in her stomach and if anything it was like pouring lighter fluid onto it. She melted at his words. He could've said the most menial and unspectacular sentence to ever have existed and she still would've moaned absolutely filthily. 

"As to your previous questions dear, I was just trying to ascertain which I should do first - use my tongue or my fingers." His mouth quirked up to a knowing smirk that soon unfolded into a grin as Abigail's jaw dropped and she tried to lever herself up for a kiss. 

"Maybe I should just fuck you to sate this unholy prowess you have today. You're very much the wanton type aren't you? Always chasing the pleasure, not the reward." Hannibal hooked his fingers once more into her panties and this time chose to skim his fingers across her soaking wet folds, rousing not a moan but a choked off gasp this time. 

"Oh god Hannibal, please, would you please?" She begged the man. It should've been shameful but she loved it, and so did he. Hannibal was of course the dominant type, the type to want the person he was with to want it so badly that they had no choice but to beg so humiliatingly...preferably on their knees. 

"Would I what my dear? What. do. you. want?" Abigail cried out obscenely loud as he punctuated each word of his last sentence by entering one of his lean fingers into Abigail, pushing in further with each word. Her cries didn't cease but turned into pants instead, bucking her hips wildly and trying to free her wrists.

"Now now now, are you in such a haste? Tell my dear, and don't be afraid to use profanities, what is it exactly that you would like from me?" His wicked grin was back again as he took to nipping each of the nipples on her breasts whilst tightening his grip on her wrists.

"I want - shit, I want you to f, jesus Hannibal, I want you to fuck me! I-I want it right now, and I want you to ssssstop teasing me and just do it, please! Please, I'm begging Hannibal, please!" Her humiliating outburst had her hanging her head in shame but it had Hannibal, for the first time in a very long time, immediately doing what she wanted. With no reply or hesitation he grabbed hold of what was left of her jeans, pulled them gracelessly off of her tanned legs along with her boots and socks and slowly began to run his fingers all over her wet cunt. Leaving a dark stain on his tailor fit grey trousers, he unbuttoned them and freed his hard cock already leaking pre-come. He then used the same fingers to angle his cock to Abigail's cunt and slid it along her, making her pant and wiggle to try and get him inside of her. Patience wearing thin, Hannibal lined his cock up and smoothed down some of Abigail's hair in a tender, romantic gesture. Finally he pushed inside of her tight cunt with his mouth forming a silent 'o' and Abigail crying out with both pain and pleasure. He waited a moment for Abigail to stretch to his size and took his time once again devouring her neck and jaw, biting and sucking large bruises into her skin - visibly claiming her as his own. Once Abigail drew accustomed to the feel of Hannibal's cock, she locked eyes with him, rolled her hips once and let out a needy moan. Immediately Hannibal's hips snapped into action, pounding into her mirthlessly as he grabbed her breasts and pulled her hair back. He'd not asked Abigail if his level of roughness was okay with her but he'd assumed that as she'd gotten aroused in the first place by the murder and disembowelment of a teenage girl, she'd not really protest. 

He picked up the pace even more, the pair grunting and building up a slick sweat until without warning, Abigail suddenly tried flipping them over so she could be on top. They crashed to the floor from the sofa and wasted no time in Abigail beginning to ride Hannibal crazily, bracing her hands on his chest for support. In falling off of the sofa, they'd also fallen into a puddle of the dead girls blood and so Hannibal's hair was now covered in it. Abigail moaned and cursed Hannibal's name at the sight, throwing her hips about wildly with no established rhythm. 

"Hannibal, I'm gonna - jesus fuck I'm gon-" She was cut off by an obscene cry as he attached his fingers to her clit and began rubbing circles hard and fast into her. She came violently, bucking her hips and her whole body shaking with pure, unadulterated satisfaction. Hannibal followed shortly after with a low, deep moan that took Abigail completely by surprise. After a few minutes of regaining breath and awareness, the two rose up, sat back down on the sofa and assessed the mess they'd left around them.

"That was, I mean, that was really awesome." Abigail managed to blurt out almost incoherently. Her first orgasm that wasn't her own doing kind of made it hard to establish full sentences.

"It was very pleasurable. Unorthodox, but pleasurable." Hannibal tucked himself back into his grey trousers now stained with blood, cum and sweat and side-eyed Abigail, looking for something on her face. He came up empty. 

"Are you okay Abigail? You seem, well you seem-" His words were cut off sharply by his ringing phone in his jacket pocket out on the dead girls clothes hook. 

"Sorry, would you excuse me? I have a feeling it's Jack reporting a string of new killings." He announced, scanning his eyes non-sexually from the head to the tip-toes of the still naked blood covered girl in front of him. Donning his authoritative voice once again, he advised that Abigail get dressed as the longer she was naked, the longer she was exposing her DNA to the murder scene. He had a slightly ironic tone in his words. 

As he walked out into the hallway, Abigail silently redressed herself and smoothed down her hair in the small decorative mirror along one of the blue walls. She couldn't really get the matted blood from her hair out straight away and she almost liked it, a reminder of what had happened and of hopefully what'd happened again.


End file.
